


公路文学（随便取的）

by AdiaZheng



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:35:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23409145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdiaZheng/pseuds/AdiaZheng
Summary: 我发现写doi的时候说话太多了（可能是本人就是废话流的缘故吧），有缘人随便看看吧！嘻嘻





	公路文学（随便取的）

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Victor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victor/gifts).



> 我发现写doi的时候说话太多了（可能是本人就是废话流的缘故吧），有缘人随便看看吧！嘻嘻

圣诞前几天，我还在斯克兰顿游荡。好不容易订到票从达拉斯飞过来，想着再坐车去纽约，运气好的话还能和前任约个饭。可谁知女友突然说要去芝加哥看我，和我一起过圣诞。我只好自认倒霉，准备赶回去。  
我和她才交往不久，感情不算稳定，这女的又是个难缠的主，一点鸡毛蒜皮的小事都可以说上半天，要是告诉她我没在芝加哥，后果难以想象了！好吧，我承认，还是喜欢她的小脾气，像只小猫，偶尔炸毛但大多数时候还是蛮乖巧的（虽然我对猫毛过敏）。  
圣诞果然哪里人都爆满，连身处机场也难逃排队买票的命运。排队的时候，我翻着手机里女友的照片。仔细想想，我好像对猫系美人情有独钟。我前任，成都人，是个黑长卷发，我们还不那么熟的时候，朋友聚会她也不咋说话，哪怕是喝了点儿酒，情绪也没啥变化，就在那儿安安静静地坐着，双眼含情脉脉地看着你，当你看向她的时候，又撇过头去，漫不经心的。回国后，我单独邀她出去，我俩直奔live house，出来之后就确定了关系。后来分手也是好聚好散。我去纽约，除了看剧，还有就是夹带私心想看看她。  
直到工作人员告诉我飞芝加哥的机票全部满了，我才意识到，这次玩儿大了。  
无语，我怎么才能回芝加哥啊。  
我打电话问朋友，他说要不然就是坐车。我说包车过于不划算了，拼车又得等到猴年马月。他说那我也没辙。  
大概是打电话的声音太大，引起旁边人的频频侧目。  
一个金发亚洲男人走过来问我是不是要拼车，他说他们去哥伦比亚，问我去哪，我说去芝加哥，他说顺路，然后接着让我等他去问问朋友们要不要捎上我。一会儿他跑过来，说朋友们答应了，就带我过去。  
“你们这是去演出？”当我见到他的朋友们，都是五颜六色的头发，坐在货车厢里，身边还放着贝斯、架子鼓。  
“对！”身旁一个蓝色头发的男人答道，“快上来吧！”  
“太感谢了！我是Adia！”我伸出手。  
“我叫Kim，这是Victor，Park，Jackson。”带我来的金发男人介绍道。  
我的目光一下子被坐着的中长发男人吸引。他有着一头栗色的卷发，鼻梁优越，眼睛也很大，肤色虽和Kim等人差不多，但看上去不像是亚洲人。  
待到坐下来，发现我坐在对面看他，他礼貌地笑了笑，说：“我是Victor。”  
“我知道。”我回道。  
“Adia是去芝加哥干嘛啊？”草莓色头发的Park问我。  
“去……”我忽然发现Victor在看着我，不知为何就不想说实话，“去看望朋友。”  
Victor挑了一下眉。  
“你们刚才说去演出？”我问他。  
“嗯。如果赶不上演出，就去玩玩。”  
“这么随性吗！”我笑了。  
“我们本来是韩国留学生，好不容易放圣诞了能不回家，不演出在这边玩玩也好。”Kim说。  
“本来以为今年圣诞会在斯克兰顿过了，一直买不到票，没想到今天租到了车。”Victor笑着说。他笑起来很好看，不像一开始，浑身散发着“生人勿进”的气息。  
“我也想不到会遇到你们。”  
他们一个个的都像话痨，大概聊了两三个小时后，天也快黑了，Victor说干脆停下来找个旅馆住一晚，队员也举双手赞成。  
于是我们便在路边的一家旅店停下来。  
晚饭我没怎么吃就回了房间，在车上坐着太难受，想要早点躺上床。  
然后就听到了敲门声。  
还没来得及开口问是谁，门外的人自报家门“我是Victor。”  
我便起身去给他开门：“有什么事吗？”  
“我看你晚上没吃什么，就拿了点三明治过来。”  
“然后顺便就拿了两罐啤酒？”我笑问。  
我深知Victor晚上来绝不是纯聊天的，但还是拿开了撑在门边的手，放他进来了。  
“坐吧。”我指了指我的床。  
他把手里的三明治递给我，我顺手放在了床头。  
“不吃点儿？”他问。  
“没胃口。”我摇摇头。  
“你去芝加哥是找男朋友？”他问。  
“不是。”  
“你没有男朋友？”他又问。  
“没有。”说罢去拿他手中的啤酒，“干杯！”  
“敬缘分。”他说道。  
“一直想问你，你和几个陌生男人拼车，不害怕吗？”他的棕色的眼睛映射出了柔和的灯光，让我想到了女友家的银渐层。  
“还好，我独来独往惯了，而且，Kim看上去也不像是坏人。”我撇了撇嘴。  
“那你觉得我是坏人吗？”他似笑非笑地看着我。  
我上上下下仔细打量着他：“从你在车上说的话来看，就是普通大学生。但你大晚上的跑到我房间来了，就说不清楚咯。”  
他忽地凑近我，手抚上了我的脸颊。  
这样的暗示已然是非常的赤裸裸，我于是顺着他撑着床的另一只手摸上去，将他的衣服扯开。  
“没想到你还有腹肌。你们做乐队的这么自律吗。”我的手顺着他的肌肉打着旋，已经想不起来上一次摸到男人的腹肌是什么时候了。  
“你要是每天打鼓，估计也会有的。”  
“意思是不用刻意锻炼咯。”我笑着看向他的眼睛。  
他把我拉起来面对面地站着。我这才发现，他很高，就像我想象中的北欧神话里的神仙。  
“看什么呢。”他边说着，边把我的手摁到他的皮带上。  
我将他的皮带向下扯了扯，并没有着急着解开。抬头和他接吻，手上的动作也不停下来，隔着牛仔裤揉着他的那处。掌下渐渐起了反应，我这才去解他的皮带、褪他的裤子。  
兴许是嫌我动作慢，他将裤子直接蹬开，索性也脱下了内裤扔在了床上。  
我拿起旁边的啤酒喝了一大口，蹲下去含他的阴茎，冰冷的感觉一下子将阴茎刺激得更加膨胀。他抚摸着我的头发，下身也向前抽送着。  
我弄了一会儿便起身坐到了床上：“好累。”  
他捏捏我的下巴：“差不多了。”说完便来解我的内衣。  
摸到我身后空荡荡的，他惊异地看了我一眼。  
“冬天冷，衣服又厚，我就没穿。”  
他笑着说：“没穿正好。”直接提着我的衣角将我的上衣脱掉。  
然后他将自己的上衣也扔到了一旁，伸手来扯我的裤子，又把我推倒在床上。  
这一系列动作，是我错看他了，他不是猫，是大猫。  
他盯着我的锁骨看了一会儿，问道：“疼吗？”  
我歪着头不解。  
“这个纹身，纹的时候疼吗？”  
“当然疼啦，不过很快就好了，你干嘛？也想纹吗？”  
“我在犹豫。”  
看着他可爱的模样，好像刚才脱我衣服的那个人是假象，根本不存在。  
“你以前也是这么诱拐别人上床的吗？”我忍不住想问他。  
“差不多吧。”他撇撇嘴，右手附上了我的胸，捻着乳头。  
我推开了他在我胸前作祟的手：“直接开始吧。我有点困。”  
Victor大概是想不到我会在这时候犯困，皱了皱眉，隔着内裤按了按我。  
他扬扬下巴，示意我把内裤脱掉。  
随即伸手抚摸着我裸露在空气中的下体。  
他慢慢做着扩张，我却等不及了，握住他的手让他停下。  
他偏头似是不解，我便握住他的阴茎，抵住身下，慢慢地吃进去。  
他掰开我的手，猛地挺身把我弄得猝不及防。  
“嘶。”我倒吸一口冷气。  
“宝贝你是很久没用过这里了吗？”他使坏地顶了顶我。  
“闭嘴。”我没好气地白了他一眼。  
“闭嘴就闭嘴。”他握着我的脚踝将腿打到最开。  
我伸出手去摸了摸他的腹肌，又捏了捏他的腰，似是刺激到他了，他拿开我的手立刻开始了前后抽送。  
我一开始还细细地喘，这男人鬼精鬼精的，碾过我敏感点的时候听到我声音变了，便一直向那处顶。  
我哪里经得住这阵仗，去推他小腹：“慢一点儿慢一点儿。”  
于是他便慢下来，也未免太慢了。我伸手揉着阴蒂，企图得到更多的快感，在我大口呼吸之际，他将我的手拍开，我欲继续刚才的动作，他索性将我的双手摁在头顶。  
“你干嘛！”我怒视他。  
“你这算是在自慰吗宝贝，我可不喜欢。”他怒了努嘴，越发加快了身下的动作。  
我逐渐经受不住，挣脱了他的手，去摸他的头发：“Victor你发质真好。”  
“是吗，不觉得我其他地方更好吗。”他俯在我耳边吹着气。  
我侧头，手顺着他的头发摸下去，用长长的指甲划着他的背。  
“我过几天还要演出。”他喘着气说。  
“演出要脱衣服吗。”我抬头去吻他的嘴角，“好啦，我会注意分寸的。”  
他一下子噙住我的嘴唇，大力地吮吸着。我来不及换气，在将要窒息的关头，双眼失焦到达了高潮。  
他放弃了折磨我的唇，手下用力把我翻了个身，跪趴在床上，又立刻进入了我的身体。  
“停停停！”我塌下腰向前爬。  
“宝贝你爽了我还没爽呢！”Victor握住我的胯将我按向他。  
“啊…啊Victor，你慢一点！”  
他一次次地顶着我的敏感点，却不再听我发牢骚。  
他忽的贴紧我的背，我感觉他的卷发扫到了我的脸。  
他在我耳边重重地喘，手不忘顺着我的小腹向下去揉交合处。  
一阵尿意刺激得我打了个寒战，眼前忽然成了一片过曝的白色。源源不断的快感还在体内流淌着。  
“Victor，我真的不行了，你快一点快一点。”我像一条在濒死的鱼，垂死挣扎。  
他顶了几下便将阴茎抽出去，我体力不支趴在床上，他将我翻了个身便立刻射在了我小腹上。  
“Victor～”我嗔怪道。  
“我的甜心。”他弯腰来吻我。  
我们在床上厮磨了一会儿，他就去摸牛仔裤口袋。掏出来一包万宝路，问我要吗，我不客气地拿了一根。  
点燃后我将第一口烟雾吹到他脸上，在烟雾中去寻找他的唇。  
“你怎么这么喜欢接吻？”他问道。  
“就喜欢啊。”才懒得理他这么多的问题。  
吸烟的间隙，他又问我：“你真的没男友吗？”  
我朝着他眨眼睛：“真没有。”  
旋即又说道：“但是我有在恋爱。”  
他一下子没反应过来，我看着他笑了：“是女朋友。”  
他也笑了：“她不介意吗？”  
“她又不知道。”我耸耸肩。  
“你好恶劣。”他伸手刮了刮我的鼻梁。  
我捉住他的手，放到嘴边亲了一下：“留个联系方式呗，反正芝加哥和哥伦比亚也挺近的。”

几天后，我终于到了芝加哥，见到了几个月不见的女友，听她叽叽喳喳地在我耳边说着这一路上的事情，却并不觉得吵闹。只是掏出手机给Victor发了句“圣诞快乐”。  
“也祝你圣诞快乐。”——From Victor


End file.
